


Leaves of Absolution

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Creampie, Deflowering, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Power Play, Rough Sex, Surprise Ending, forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Void already knew that there were many demons out there that wanted to take revenge on him. One of those many demons unfortunately got the jump on him.





	Leaves of Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> A super quick idea that has to do with a headcanon I had. I turned it into porn.

The war may have been over but the main villains who started the war were still alive and kicking. Unfortunately, they have all joined the Rebel Army in an attempt to atone for their crimes making it impossible to deal with the problem. Many demons started to resent this decision. The effort the Lost have made to fix the damage was legitimate but nothing they did could replace the lives that were lost during the war. Resistance was met constantly whenever the Lost, specifically members like Void Dark and Majorita. There wasn't a single demon that could handle them. They were at the top of the Lost for a reason. This left many demons bitter and taking their frustration out on weaker demons that just had their Netherworlds repaired.

The Rebel Army simply had to deal with these anti-Rebel demons scattered about. There were way more than anyone imagined but only the vocal ones were busted before any damage was done. The silent majority were waiting for an opportunity to strike. Goldion warned the group they could not let their guard down while doing the reconstruction.

Despite these warnings, Void insisted on doing reconstruction projects on his own. Others could help him but he could never ask them for help. Goldion disapproved for the sole fact he was their target. As powerful as Void was, these demons were crafty and would hurt him if given the opportunity. Void insisted that his father was worrying too much for a miserable existence as he and went back to work.

However, today was different. Void disappeared without telling anyone. He wanted time alone. As much as would love to put work into what he did, he wanted to take the time to read his late mother's tome. Before Void left Flowerful many years ago, he snatched his mother's tome from his father's room. The book made no sense. His mother had an odd way of writing her spells so trying to mimic the spells did him no good. It was only when he forced himself to concentrate, did he slowly start to come to terms with the tome. Hell, Void used one of these spells to brainwash his own father. Azalea's magic was that powerful.

Void admired his mother very much. Even if he didn't agree with her "all loving" philosophy and her spells were very odd and situational, he still loved her all the same. Azalea passed her tome down to her son but Goldion refused to give it to Void unless he learned to master the Ultimate Skill. The book was more accessible to him if he could maintain a pure heart. Without it, the tome was worthless.

With an open mind and an open heart, Void took the time to learn as many spells his mom made. Perhaps he could even change the spell in his favor. Not wanting to be interrupted, he didn't tell anyone that he was going to take some time off. This might have been Void's worse idea so far seeing as how he was leaving himself vulnerable to an ambush.

The assumption was that because Void was the former demon emperor, no demon was foolish to challenge him no matter what. Many who tried were beaten with an inch of their life. Void swore to his sister he wouldn't kill anymore unless he needed to. Having to hold back annoyed him but there wasn't much he could do. He could sense demons that approached him anyway. It was hard to hide aura with malicious intent unless you were a demon that relied solely on physical strength that your mana was non-existent…

Void found a reclusive Netherworld with barely anybody living in it. The main reason was because it was one of the many damaged Netherworld during the war thus Void would be tasked to handle this Netherworld in the future. For now, the white haired demon used this as a getaway place. He took a seat on a nearby rock and sat down. Not the comfiest of places but Void would take it. He didn't enjoy sitting on the grass that much. Plus, there were a lot of broken trees and logs scattered all over the place. He didn't want to get his clothes dirty and get yelled at by his sister.

 _According to the description, Petals of Absolution is a spell meant for relaxing the mind and giving control to the user._  Void told himself.  _The spell is meant for beastmen but it can work on any demon if enough force is applied. I used this spell because I witnessed Mother use it on Father multiple times before. However, I should have known that there were good intentions behind the spell…to think…that I have corrupted this spell._

Void tried to shake away the thought. There was no point in remembering the past. Goldion told him that as long as his heart remained pure, there wouldn't be a repeat of using the spell. Void still couldn't let that go though. Azalea's spells were extremely powerful. Mastering them meant he could use them to protect others instead of destroying them. At least, his mother would be proud of him if he learned how to use the spells she created.

 _Mother is a genius though._  Void reminded himself.  _She would know that it was possible for someone with an evil heart to use her book. However…did she plan for me to get corrupted and learn a lesson…or am I giving her too much credit?_

Void wouldn't know unless he asked Azalea in person. Alas, she had sense departed from this world and would never return. If Void learned the spell to revive the dead, he could have brought his mother back. It had been a little over 1000 years since her death that it would be considered too late unlike his sister. Sometimes, Void wished he could turn back time…but there wasn't anyone with the power to manipulate time and space. He knew this when searching all over the Netherworld for the power needed for the ritual.

Suddenly, Void's ear twitched hearing the sound of a twig snapping. He didn't feel any demonic aura but that only worried him. If he sensed it sooner, he would have prepared an attack to defend himself. Instead, he was forced to pretend that he didn't notice someone approaching him and kept on reading.

"Petals of Absolution…" Void mumbled to himself. His body flashed for a quick moment. "May the demon's evil heart be taken over by the desirable petals…"

The demon stopped moving when he felt Void's demonic aura. He shivered.

"…You do a bad job trying to hide your presence," Void fibbed without looking at the demon behind him. "When I'm reading, I expect absolute silence."

Void picked up the sound of a growl and feet shuffling in the ground. He tilted his head to see what sort of demon dared to ambush him. The former Demon Emperor shouldn't have been surprised that it was a generic warrior demon. They had the least amount of mana to go around. They were all brawn and no brain and were easy to dupe. They were the lowest of grunts in Void's mind because they couldn't think long-term.

"You won't be able to read when I'm done with you!" the warrior declared as he pumped his fist in the air. "Today will be the day Sam defeats Void Dark and makes a name for himself as the savior of the Netherworld."

Void rolled his eyes. He understood that most demons hated him. What he didn't like were demons that only wanted to kill him for personal gain instead of believing that it will fix all the problems in the Netherworld. Void refused to hold back against idiots that did stuff for self-gain.

"…Oh…didn't know you had a name," Void said in a mocking tone. The tome shined brightly as if the white haired demon was preparing to unleash a spell on his foe. "I'm not in the best of moods so you better leave before I lose my temper."

Demons like this didn't listen to reason. Warriors loved using their fists or some generic weapon like a sword or axe to hurt others. The demon named "Sam" (one of the most generic names he has ever heard in a while) got into a fighting pose that was lacking in style. Void could easily outclass him in a fist fight but he just wanted to test the tome and be done with it.

"You don't scare me! You lost to the Rebel Army and then claimed to be turning over a new leaf! You're planning something and I'm going to stop you!"

"You can try," Void said. He closed his eyes and started picturing how the spell was supposed to work. Sam took a step back seeing Void levitate into the air preparing to destroy him before he could even lay a finger on him. "Leaves of Absolution! May your mind be crushed by your evil heart's desire!"

Sam yelped when Void raised his voice. The former Demon Emperor really wasn't going to let him get an attack in! He was screwed! This was terrible! He should have used his brain before it was too late!

An awkward silent fell after Void cast the spell. Sam's entire body trembled with Void's intense stare. Seconds turned to minutes though before it slowly started to sink in that it was a simple bluff.

Void blinked before looking down at the spell. "Huh? Why didn't it work? It worked on Father…"

Sam let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't dead. Void started treating his book like a dead flashlight. If one shook it around, surely, it would start working! Sam didn't know how the spell was supposed to work nor did he care. This was his chance.

"If you're not going to kill me then I'll simply help myself first."

Void ignored him and tried to get the spell to work again. A small light flashed from the book but then nothing. Void growled in frustration not understanding why the tome decided to fail. While he was distracted, Sam cracked his knuckles and slowly approached Void. A combination of having no magic power and Void being distracted gave Sam the opening he needed.

One punch was all that was needed to punch the tome out of Void's hand. If Sam were smarter, he would have knocked the former Demon Emperor down. Going for the tome would only serve to anger Void. Granted, Void was taken off guard and his tome was sent flying far away from him. The glare that he sent at Sam almost made him piss himself. It did something else entirely.

"Don't give me that look you asshole! You can pay attention to me!"

Void's glove became surrounded in a purple aura. He was ready to punch the warrior in the face and out of the Netherworld. Sam only had one chance to overpower the white haired demon.

"Ultimate Skill, Avidia Holy Water!"

What was with demons shouting out their attacks? The warrior race was known for announcing their attacks before attacking their foes but Sam survived by doing the opposite. The amount of time it would take for Void to charge up the attack would put him in a defenseless state.

And a defenseless state he would be in. It happened so fast for Void. One moment he was going to unleash the attack and the next, he found himself pinned down against the ground by a stronger man. The purple aura evaporated into thin air the moment Void was interrupted.

Sam expected Void to blast him away with magic. Just because the tome was knocked out of his hand didn't mean that he was defenseless. Pinning him down was a death sentence. However, Void froze staring at him with fear and uncertainty. It didn't take an idiot to realize why.

"Get off of me!" Void hissed as he tried to break free. The fact that he wasn't succeeding filled Sam's heart with glee.

The warrior looked down at Void's body. His clothes were in the way of seeing the ugly skin underneath.

"Know your place," Sam declared. He only needed one hand to hold Void's wrists in place. The other hand easily drifted down toward his black clothing. It didn't feel as hard as it appeared.

"Keep your filthy hands away from me!"

Sam ignored him and grabbed at the black cloth. With his strength, he easily ripped it off of his body. Void snarled and tried to resist but his strength still didn't return for whatever reason. The warrior didn't stop at just the cloth. He went for Void's pants and yanked it down. For a moment, Void stopped moving and tried to kick the warrior instead.

"Knock it off!"

"I have no reason to listen to a cruel tyrant like you," Sam told him darkly. He needed to lean back to get a better look at this disgraced demon. Something small was poking out of Void's rear. "And what is this?"

Now that got Void to shut up. The white haired demon tried to close his legs but that was stopped by Sam placing himself in between Void's legs. Void grunted in annoyance and went back to struggling. Sam wasn't all that great at observing his surroundings but he wasn't going to miss a small tail poking out of him. It wasn't just any tail. It was a lion's tail.

"That is a pretty small tail for a Leo," Sam couldn't help but taunt.

For a moment, Void thought there was an opportunity and tried to knee Sam in the groin. Sam surprisingly took the hit but he just laughed sinisterly to the weak attempt.

"Gonna take more than that to hurt these balls of steel!"

"Tch, you warriors are all the same…"

Sam licked his lips. Void was losing his spirit to fight back and he wasn't even done humiliating him. He needed to see more of this villain's skin. Void's pants were thinner than it appeared to be so tearing the rest of it off wasn't an issue. At some point, Void stopped cursing at his attacker. His eyes carefully observed what the warrior intended to do if it wasn't to kill him.

"You have rather nice legs," Sam hummed. "Why hide it?"

Void was puzzled. Why would he want to expose himself? He had common decency! Besides, he hated his tail more than anything.

"But what's this? Why are you wet down there?"

The reformed villain remained confused. He couldn't see what Sam was referring to but it only took the warrior to poke at Void's entrance to realize what was wrong. Void's eyes shot open and resisted immediately. Again, Sam knew he wasn't smart but he could tell why Void would do something like hide his tail.

"To think Void Dark was one of those types of demons," Sam taunted. He pulled his fingers away from Void's entrance and licked the liquid off of them. He expected a bitter taste but was surprised at the salty sweet taste.

Leo demons were demons that had a mating cycle. Female lions would find a male suitable for them and mate with them. Mating doesn't guarantee babies but it's to warn other demons that she is taken. Lions have a lot of mana in their body. Once they mate, whatever demon species they mated with will be shown on their tail. It is not always obvious what type of demon it is but each demon had a unique symbol representing their race. A clean tail either indicated that the female lion mated with her male counterpart (but would have his scent all over her) or they had yet to mate. Males were in a similar situation but while most male lions chose a female lion, it was the female lions that were willing to experiment hence why it was common for males to have clean tails.

Void's tail wasn't like that. Not only was it smaller than your average male lion but he gave off the same fluid female lions secreted. That was a rarity among male lions. While they wouldn't give birth to children, they had a different effect on both genders…

Sam chuckled seeing Void's expression slowly change to reflect the scary situation he was stuck in. His tome was too far away and god knows why his magic decided not to work now.

"Now you just need to sit there and let me push you into adulthood," Sam mocked. Void was already an adult but his tail was still that of a youth.

"You wouldn't dare…"

The warrior dared to humiliate Void. No one would come and help the reformed villain. Every sane demon hated him. Sam had no problem pulling his pants down and whipping out his cock. Again, Void's expression changed to something unreadable. Sam assumed he was scared and Void might as well be. However, Void's eyes weren't looking at the man on top of him.

"Mark my words, I will kill you again and again if you think you'll going to get away with his."

Sam believed he would. Otherwise, Void would have killed him already. Ignoring Void's threats, he positioned his cock at the lion demon's entrance. His tail made a weak attempt to block said entrance but a simple slap on the hand forced the tail away. Void let out a surprised groan.

"Do you get turned on just from your tail being touched?" Sam asked. "God, you act like a virgin."

Void began to protect but his voice got caught in his throat feeling the head of the dick attempt to push through. There wasn't even going to be any preparation. This barbarian was going to do it raw…and it was going to hurt.

"Stop this now," Void tried to warn one last time. "If you stop, I'll-gahhhh!?"

Sam didn't care if Void was unprepared to take his huge dick in. He shoved his whole cock inside of Void in one fell swoop. He was pleasantly surprised at how easy his cock went in.

"Ahh…aghhhhhh!" Void cried out in anguish. His body trembled at the foreign invasion. He desperately tried to resist but nothing was working for him.

"Oh, I went in quite nicely," Sam taunted. He smirked seeing Void trying his best to adjust to being penetrated. "So much for my cock not being able to fit."

"T-That's…"

Sam has had his sexual encounters and sticking his dick in vaginas never felt this good! Perhaps the target made all the difference. Someone he wanted to see suffer would finally be put in his place!

"D-Don't move…" Void ordered weakly. He had no power to resist at this point but still wanted to act like he did. "Gnnn…"

Sam had no reason to obey. He had no reason to show any mercy to the former Demon Emperor. Once he started moving inside of him, he wasn't going to stop. He wanted to go hard and fast but the warrior wanted to see the look of pain on Void's face.

"Gahh…don't move you vermin!" Void cursed. He let out a lovely yelp as a response to Sam's movement. "Mark my words I will kill you, oohhh!"

"Kill me? Don't make me laugh. I'm going make you into my bitch and show the entire Netherworld that it was I who put you in your rightful place."

The brunette didn't feel like humoring the lion demon anymore. He thrusted deep into Void's ass making sure he wouldn't be defying him anymore. The white haired demon struggled to break free but the warrior's grip proved stronger. Void's magic was all messed up so he couldn't blast him away. He just had to endure the warrior's assault and wait for an opening.

But there wouldn't be an opening. Sam brushed against his prostate getting a lewd growl from the lion. Sam saw Void's expression change ever so slightly as the pain was replaced with pleasure.

"Aren't you glad to have your first time with someone as experienced as me?" Sam taunted as he pushed at the prostate. Void's response was a sweet moan that sounded unlike him. "Most demons don't know the first thing about pleasure."

"This isn't pleasure-gnng…" Void bit his tongue in hopes that he wouldn't give the demon anything to brag about. However, with each thrust, Void realized horribly how his body was giving into this stranger. "Not…at…all…"

"You can pretend all you want Void Dark, but your virgin body doesn't lie."

Eventually, Void's hips would start to respond to the stronger man on top of him and attempt to match his pace. He lowered his eyes as he opened his mouth to protest but cute sounds came out instead. Sam was rather satisfied with the turn of events.

"Yeah, that's it. Realize who your master is…" Sam muttered as he kept a steady pace. "Know that you cannot escape your crime."

"Gnnng…ah…ahhh…" Void needed to think of something fast before he quickly lost it. His mind became cloudy with each thrust and his body desired more. "I…"

"Come on you criminal! Apologize!" Sam hit the prostate again to get a response. "Well?!"

"Ahhh! S-Sorry…" Void cried out automatically. He didn't understand what he was doing.

"Sorry? I can't hear you!"

Void's pride and dignity was at risk but he couldn't bring himself to care. Every time he opened his mouth, he apologized to the powerful warrior. This was always followed up with a delightful moan. Sam observed the change in expression. The lion demon would shut his eyes tightly trying to fight off the pleasure but every time the sweet spot was touched, his mouth betrayed him. Eventually, he couldn't help but keep his mouth open but only pathetic apologizes and whines escaped him.

Sam didn't want to admit that as miserable Void was, he was an amazing sight to behold.

"You're not sorry," Sam told him. He started to slow down when he realized Void was getting close. "And I'm going to prove it."

Void should have been relieved the man was slowing down. However, his eyes widened in horror feeling the heat fade rather quickly.

"Agh?!"

Sam had one way of making sure Void didn't come back from this humiliation.

"You're going to tell me like a little bitch what you're sorry for and what I'm doing to you."

If Void had any sense left in him, he would have refused and let this be the end. His body desired for him to continue. Sam knew this and picked up the pace again.

"Ahhh! Oohhh! Ahh!"

"Well?"

When Sam looked at Void's eyes, there were very small hearts in them. Void arched his body back as he cried out in delight.

"Gyahhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry for…ahhh! AHHH…crimes…I…aigh!"

Sam chuckled to himself. Void wasn't even capable of thinking in this state. It's like his mind had been reduced into a childish state. The warrior shook his head sarcastically.

"No worries. I'm just going to fill up this little ass pussy of yours and continue from there. I'm going to have you confess all of your crimes!"

Void shook his head weakly to the threat but he had no strength to resist. The worst part was that he wouldn't be able to cum at the same time as his assaulter. He would be left in this helpless state and be frustrated with his inability to do anything about it.

"Hah! You're tight! My dick muscles love it!" Sam shouted.

Void just shrieked as a response. It was the only thing his mouth was capable of doing.

"Nonononono…not inside! Please!"

"You still got the strength to argue with me? Pathetic!" the brunette yelled. "I'm going to cum and I'm going to fill your ass pussy up! Accept me as your mate!"

"Nonono…already have…ahhhh! Ahhh! It's no…ahh! Sorry! Ahhh-ahhh! C-Cubeeeee…"

"So Cube is your lover?" Sam asked darkly. His climax was so close and Void Dark calling for another man only made his lust stronger for the former Demon Emperor. "How cute, but you're mine!"

"No…no…no! Ahhh! Ahh! Cube! Cube! Ahh!"

"You should be calling out Sam! Take this seed you horrible bastard!"

Void shut his eyes the moment he felt the stronger man climax inside of him. His body was hot and the mana inside of him flowed out of control. He resented his body for accepting the sticky liquid inside of him. For a lion, it meant that it was accepting a mate regardless of who it was and what gender.

"Ahhh…so hot…"

Sam's cock kept cumming to the point that it was too much for Void's body to hold. It started leaking out of his hole, adding to the erotic image. Sam grunted and groaned before he had to take out his dick. His seed poured out of Void's twitching asshole and there was nothing the white haired demon could do about it.

"Heh…you're hot…and you didn't even cum," Sam said trying to catch his breath. "Did remembering that I'm not your lover make you hold back?"

Void said nothing. The demon had finished up and would finally leave him alone…or so he thought. Unfortunately for Void, the warrior positioned himself to penetrate him again.

"Ha…ahh…why…are you still…"

"I'm never going to get enough of you," Sam admitted darkly as he probed Void's messy entrance. "I'm going to make sure you know who your mate is when I'm done with you!"

Void could only cry out in horror as the man shoved his cock inside of him again. It felt weird for Sam that the hole was now moist because of his semen but it gave off a different type of erotica. The Demon Emperor was no longer a virgin and he would continue to be bathed in a man's semen…one that was deemed inferior to Void a few years ago.

"You're going to apologize for every crime. I won't stop until you do!" the brunette declared. The reality was he would continue fucking him until he got bored but that wouldn't be anytime soon. A chance to ruin Void Dark was too much for any demon to ask for.

However, Sam was so focused on Void's defeated expression he failed to realize that Void's tail had yet to gain markings despite being claimed by him. It wouldn't cross his mind for a while but that meant something was off...

* * *

Red Magnus hated how out of all the demons to look for Void Dark, it just had to be him. Everyone had a convenient excuse to not look for him except him. Napping was not a good excuse and that was why Seraphina forced him to do it. Void should have been fine. He was the former Demon Emperor and it wasn't even the day where Void would lose his powers! Why the hell was Void in this out of place Netherworld anyway?!

"Void better challenge me if he super doesn't want me pissed up!" Red Magnus roared causing random birds to fly out of the forest. This place was too big for an ogre like him. "VOID, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Here."

Magnus didn't expect Void to respond to him so casually. He looked down to see the former villain. The only thing he noticed was odd was how Void's scowl was worse than usual and he was clutching onto his book.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Magnus said as a matter of fact statement. "Hey, what's wrong with that guy over there?"

That was the reason Void looked on edge. He glanced down at the dirt and Magnus' red feet and sighed. "I needed a clarification on that spell I used on my father. I…didn't think it was that strong on other demons…"

The reality of the situation was grave for Sam for he thought he had overpowered Void and claimed him as his own. In reality, Void's spell had indeed worked and the warrior believed that the giant log was Void Dark. Sam filled in the blank and stuck his cock at the bottom of the log. God knows how long he was going to keep thrusting into that thing.

"Ooooh~ I like that look you're giving me. Why don't you scream my name for me~?" Sam purred as he stroked the top of the log.

Red Magnus could not believe it. He had seen weirder things in his life but he didn't think a demon was depraved enough to screw a log.

"Woah, he's having sex with a log!" Red Magnus exclaimed. "You can do that?!"

"…The spell does that," Void corrected. He tried to hide the redness of his face but Magnus wouldn't pay attention to that. "I thought it worked only on Father but now I understand that it uses the feelings someone has whether it's good or bad and be twisted…when Father told me that he only saw Mother in me…it creeped me out. I tested it out here since the fool attacked me and that's…the results."

While Void was explaining that, the warrior came inside the log again. Magnus remained speechless.

"…And when is the spell supposed to wear off?"

"If I desire it or if he's hit with Final Skill…"

"Sheesh, and here I thought Sera was terrifying. You're super terrifying!"

"…Can we leave now? I know Sister is looking for me."

Void just wanted to leave the warrior to his thing. Sam disgusted him with what he wanted to do to the former Demon Emperor. Punishment for one's crime was one thing but if you resort to crimes of a human, you might have to look in the mirror.

Since Magnus got what he came here for, he had no problem leaving the poor sap like this. Sam could keep fucking the log until he got tired or if someone came along and helped him out. Either way, this demon wasn't missing much.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 5477 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I headcanon that the reason Void was able to brainwash Goldion was because of a spell that his mother made meant to hypnotize Goldion. Hypnosis isn't just a kinky thing. It can be used to help those relax and sleep and Azalea needed to make sure Goldion didn't hurt himself. However, it didn't stop Azalea from making this sexual but the implication is still there that it's a sex spell at the end of the day. Void tweaked it to where he can make someone assume an inanimate object is him and do whatever they want or force the person into obedience. Either way, the spell isn't something Void intends to use any time soon.
> 
> 2\. The spell is called Petals of Absolution and would have been the name of the story but I used a lot of flower themed titles as of late so I wanted something different but still having a plant themed. I feel like Void would have changed the name of the spell so it's not exactly like his mother's hence why he says "I tweaked the spell a bit."


End file.
